Crime Scene
by LittleMissLOL9000
Summary: Gabriella Montez works for the FBI at only 17 years old, but when her exlover/boyfriend becomes the main victim for a crime, her friends will find out that there is more to her than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story! I just wanted to see what you guys thought of this...do you want me to continue or not?**

I can remember the way that the air felt that night. It was chilly, yet there wasn't a hint of wind. The mist was so thick that I couldn't see within 10 meters. There wasn't much out in WillyBe Forest, but trees, bushes and the sound of rushing water. I was taking a moonlight walk along the riverbed, something that I did quite often for comfort or silence. I always loved the sound of rushing water and the way that the moonlight shown on the grass. But, this time, I wasn't alone, and I will admit that I was with a boy. Eventually, we stopped to look at the beautiful view that lay out in front of us. I hadn't noticed it at the time, but I started wandering, wandering off on my own. I wasn't sure how far I had walked; I wasn't even sure how long I had been walking, until I had the strangest feeling come over me. The type of feeling when you suddenly feel like you can't breathe, yet you are taking in deep breaths, the kind of way that you feel when you are home alone for the first time, not wanting to turn around. It took me awhile before I realized what was bothering me.

I was alone, completely and absolutely alone.

I heard footsteps behind me. Hoping that it was the boy I had been walking with. I turned around to talk to him and as soon as I turned the full 180 degrees, everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything!**

**It's funny to me...I never thought that one little paragraph would get so many reviews and thing like that. Thank you everyone for your reviews and everything else. I just thought I'd tell you guys that I am very open. I would love to hear if you guys have any ideas for any of my stories. I may not use all of them, but if you have any ideas, I'll try my hardest to add them. Just tell me what you want to happen and I'll try to make it happen. OH! And by the way...just pretend that everyone in this story is older then T&G! Now, without any further speaking...**_**Crime Scene!**_

I woke up from what I thought to be an insanely crazy and frightening nightmare. I wanted to get up and have a drink of water that was all I cared about, I needed to clear my head from everything that I had just dreamt. I tried to sit up, only to have my head come into contact with a rather hard surface. Only then, did I fully realize what was going on. It hadn't been a dream. But, if it had really happened, where was I? I reached up with my hands to feel the hard object that I had just hit my "fragile" head onto.

"It feels like wood," I said to myself.

I felt as far down as I could without hitting my head again, there was no end to it. I tried to push up on the wood, it didn't budge the lightest. I needed to remember what had happened in the dream...sorry, real life experience that I had encountered the night before. But, my head hurt and I couldn't remember a thing. The only thing that I could remember was that I had been with my boyfriend and minutes later, I had been knocked out. I didn't want to believe what I, somehow, knew was true. I had been buried alive. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know where I was, but I had a hunch that I was still somewhere within WillyBe Forest. I never took my cell phone on my daily night walks down the river bank, so I had no way of contacting anyone! So, I did the only thing that I thought possible to do. SCREAM!

-Chad Danforth, a 24 year old, bushy haired FBI agent, was sitting at his desk. The room was only half lit, considering one of the lights wasn't working at the moment. There wasn't much going on in his area of the building. He had been put on "call duty," which, basically meant that he was to answer calls to crimes. But, he would much rather be out on the field fighting the crimes instead of just hearing about them. He loved helping people; he knew that it was what he was born to do.

_RING!_

Chad jumped back to reality. He didn't realize he had been daydreaming, that was not something and FBI agent should be doing, "Hello," he said as he picked up the phone.

"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING!" a panicked woman cried out on the other end of the line, "SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME 5 HOURS AGO! I CAN'T FIND HER!"

"Alright, Miss, take a deep breath...calm down and breathe. Now, can you say that one more time just a little slower, please?" He could hear the woman crying and trying to relax, he could hear the deep breaths that she was in taking.

"My daughter is missing!" she said in a hushed voice, clearly trying to break down again, "She should have been home 5 hours ago and I can't find her!"

"What is your daughter's name, miss?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"She was leaving with her boyfriend; she said that they were going down to the river to walk."

Chad was confused already, which wasn't a good sign, "And that was the last you saw of her, Miss Montez?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What became of the boyfriend?" Chad didn't know what had happened, but he had a hunch.

"His parents can't find him either. I'm actually at their house right now."

"So, you've spoken to them about what happened?"

"Yes, and we can't get a hold of either of them!"

"I'm going to get a car out to you. Can you tell me the address you are at right now?"

Miss Montez told him the address and he politely told her to stay where she was, to stay at the boyfriends parents. He hung up the phone and dialed another number, "This is agent Danforth, I need you to get a car out to this address: 559 McKee Rd," he said when someone answered the phone.

"Alright Danforth, I'll see to it that the car gets there."

"Thank you."

-She was losing air, she couldn't breathe. Either that or she was just hyperventilating. She wanted to get out, no...she needed to get out! She would do anything. _If only I had remembered my phone, but who would have known that this would happen?_

_-_"Take a seat Miss Montez."

The police had arrived at the house and they were ready to help. All they needed were a few answers to a few questions, "Now, I'm just curious...how did the boyfriend act around Gabriella? Was kind, abusive, cruel...what did he act like?"

"Well, from what I could tell...they acted like they were head over heels in love. He was always the sweetest person to her."

"Did he ever hit her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right: did he ever hit her, or hurt her in any way?"

"No, not that I know of," Miss Montez didn't realize what he was asking until that moment, "You don't think...?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do believe that it might have been her boyfriend may have been the one that did this to her."

"But, I..."

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you that."

He left Gabriella's mother in shock. He couldn't have done this...could he? The officer returned to home building and it was only when he sat down in his office that he realized that he had forgotten an important piece of information: what was the boyfriends' name?

**Thank you for reading! REVIEW!**


	3. AN

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I have writers block on this story write now! I really don't know how it's going to turn out. I know I should have told you this earlier, but I was working hard to bring up my math grade. I will try to bring out the next chapter as soon as possible, if not I'll upload my newer story! Thanks and I'm sorry again. **


End file.
